Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 22- Enforcer vs. Salesman
Hoodup presents Chapter 22- Enforcer vs. Salesman' ' Alana: My turn! I draw! Announcer: Alana makes her move! Alana: His monster already has a reverse allegiance counter so… (She looks at her hand.) I activate the spell card Counter Production! This card allows me to once per turn remove 1 counter of any kind from a monster on the field and summon a counter token! (A little plush doll appears on the field.) I release my token to advance summon Enforcer’s Commander. (A pretty woman with purplish brown hair holding a 9 mm hand gun appears. She winks.) 2300 Miyoshi: Hottest…cop…ever. Alana: When this card is advance summoned I can add 1 level 4 or lower Enforcer’s monster from my deck to my hand! (The card pops from her duel disk and she grabs it. The deck then is shuffled form with-in the duel disk.) I choose Enforcer’s Foot Solider. (She adds the card to her hand.) Next I’ll attack your Material Beast Rubber Duck with Commander! Adder: (The enforcer shoots Adder’s duck through the head. He smiles.) Alana: What?! Adder: (His monster still stands.) Alana: But that should have popped your duck. Adder: My Material Beast Rubber Duck can’t be destroyed by battle. Alana: But you still take damage. Adder: lp Alana: I’ll set 1 card and end my turn. Adder: My go! (He draws.) I summon Material Beast Wood Pecker! 1400 Alana: That monster doesn’t have enough attack points to battle my Enforcer’s Commander! Adder: It’s true that it doesn’t but what it CAN do is impressive. This monster allows me to reveal 1 Material Beast monster in my hand for the rest of the duel! I reveal Material Beast Marble Flamingo! (He turns a card in his hand around. A hologram of the monster appears in front of him so that Alana could confirm what it is.) Alana: I don’t see how showing a card to me will help. Adder: It will. (He smiles.) I will end my turn there. Alana: Hm… (She takes a minute to think of what his plan could be.) It’s my turn. I draw! I’ll attack your Woodpecker! Adder: (His wood pecker is shot in the head by the beautiful officer. It falls over, dissolves and a reforms as a block of wood.) lp Alana: What’s that?! Adder: When a Material Beast monster is destroyed it turns into a material card and is sent into my hand revealed. It stays that way for the rest of the duel! Alana: They all become revealed cards? Adder: Yup! Alana: {That means that he is building up for something. I’m not sure what it is but… I won’t let him use it.} Adder: (He grins.) Alana: I end my turn! Adder: My turn! I draw! Now I’ll start my come back! When I control a Material Beast I can special summon this monster! (He smacks the card onto the duel disk.) I summon Material Beast Marble Flamingo! (A tall Flamingo made of pure marble appears.) 2500 Alana: {It has more attack than my Enforcer.} Adder: My Marble Flamingo is about to flip the bird on your Enforcer! I activate the effect of my monster! (The bird starts to glow a light blue color.) Alana: What’s going on? Adder: It can absorb the ATK points of all other Material Beast Monsters on my field until the end phase! Material Account!! Alana: That’s going to be one strong bird! Adder: The attack points of my Material Beast Woodpecker are 1700! My Flamingo goes up to 4200!! Alana: This is an emergency! Adder: I attack! Alana: (Adder’s monster is engulfed in the light and destroyed. She is knocked away.) Ahhh!!! lp Announcer: And just like that the table turns! Alana: (She gets up to one knee.) I’ll admit, you are stronger than I thought you’d be, but no matter the situation I never give up. Riana: Did you see that mom? (She goes to tug her mother’s shirt but realizes that Lantana isn’t there. Mom? (She looks left and right.) Mom, where are you?! Glamia: Your mom went to the bathroom. Riana: Huh? Glamia: What’s the matter? Riana: Your voice. It sounds…fixed. Glamia: Fixed? How? Riana: Your words aren’t slurred and stuff. Glamia: (She smiles.) You’re so silly Ri-Ri! Riana: (She looks confused.) What did I say? Alana: (The trap on her field light up) Thanks to my Enforcer’s Recruitment your monster gains 1 reverse allegiance counter! Adder: That’s fine. Alana: {Yeah, well we’ll see about that.} Adder: {I will win.} Alana: lp (She has the continuous spell and trap on the field. The spell being counter production and the trap being Enforcer’s Recruitment and a set card on the field…) Adder: lp (He has 1 card face down on the field and his Material Beast Marble Flamingo out.) (He smiles confidently.) I won’t be denied again. Alana: What are you talking about? Adder: I have to prove myself. Alana: You’re just spouting random stuff now. Adder: No! I have to become the champion! Alana: Why? Adder: What!? Alana: Exactly why must you become champion? What’s so important about reputation? Adder: Growing up I was always denied everything. Alana: But you’re from the richest family in America. I’m sure they could afford to get you anything you asked for. You’re just stalling for attention. Adder: You’re wrong. My parents can’t stand me. They don’t show me any attention at all. Alana: Well… Adder: (He looks down, holding his cards tightly.) My birth wasn’t planned. Alana: {He was a mistake?} Adder: My Mother and Father feel as though my life is holding them back from living their own. Princess Sakura: That’s terrible… Adder: Because of this they treat me like I’m less than a human. Alana: What kind of people would treat their son that way? Adder: When I was a little kid I always wanted to be a pirate and go on an adventure to gain treasures, but my Father said that dreams like that are for fools. When I was 9 I got into duel monsters. It was then that I saw the Crystal Beast deck. A deck filled with treasures! There was a commercial on T.V. about how the deck had been lost for years and after being found had become a international treasure. The deck has 39 cards in it. Alana: 39? What happened to the final card? Adder: The final card was the legendary Rainbow Dragon. No one knows its whereabouts. My mother bought me a deck of card to shut me up but they were all too high level to use and the spells didn’t help any of the monsters. Years later my parents would open a chain of stores that sold all kinds of materials, from common to rare. Although I had decided that I would be a duelist they said I was to throw that dream away and work for them as a salesman. Alana: You have…no freedom? Adder: (He shakes his head.) I continued asking my father if I could duel but he always declined. Finally one day they caved and gave me a chance. They said that if I could win the World Dueling Championship then perhaps they could see me as worth something. Alana: Let me guess, that’s why you use a Material beat deck… you didn’t choose it did you? Adder: No. Alana: Not did they make your do this entire dueling journey of yours to advertize for them by having you use Material Beast deck they sent you on an almost impossible mission so that you would fail and come home with your will broken. That’s unforgivable. Adder: That’s how THEY look at it. I see this as a chance for me to show my worth! So as I said, I won’t be denied again! I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (The cards appear by his feet.) Alana: My turn! Draw! {I do feel bad for Adder but I won’t let him win. I’ll fight to the very end!} Lantana: (She returns from the bathroom and sits down to watch more of the match.) Riana: Mom, doesn’t Glamia sound different today? Lantana: (She looks at Glamia.) You know, now that you mention it she does. I wonder why. Glamia: Hm? (She tilts her head.) Lantana: {For that matter there is something different about Riana too. Something must have happened to them while they were in the hotel.} Adder: During your stand-by phase I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys your Counter Production continuous spell. Alana: (Her spell is destroyed but that doesn’t faze her.) I Summon Enforcer’s Lieutenant! 1600 Announcer: Alana summons another Lieutenant. What does she have up her sleeve? You have to wonder because it doesn’t have as many attack points as either Flamingo or Rubber Duck! Alana: I activate the effect of a monster in my hand! If I normal summoned an Enforcer’s monster I can special summon this card from my hand! Come! Enforcer’s Backman! 400 Adder: Weak! Alana: (She smirks.) I activate my other face down card! (Her trap lifts.) Enforcer’s Grenade! (Lieutenant pulls out a grenade.) Now I can return 1 Enforcer’s monster on my field to my hand to destroy 1 monster on your field. I return my Enforcer’s Backman. I destroy your Marble Flamingo! (She points at the bird and Enforcer’s Lieutenant throws the grenade then heads for the hills.) Adder: (The grenade explodes and destroys his flamingo!) Hey that was my favorite Material Beast! Alana: Your monsters say when they are destroyed you can convert them into material. (She smiles.) But my grenade has a second effect! After destroying your monster you take 1000 damage! Adder: (He gets hit by debris.) Egh! lp Alana: Since at the time your monster was destroyed another effect had to activate you get nothing! Announcer: Wow! What A great move by Alana Huntington! Since Adder’s card says WHEN it’s destroyed the second effect activation of Enforcer’s Grenade will overlap that and force it miss its timing!! Adder: Nice try. A rule sharking move! But I have a rule to tell you about too! I activate the effect of Material Beast Marble Flamingo! When it is destroyed it becomes a material card! (A big shard of marble floats in mid air as he returns the bird to his hand revealed.) Alana: Wait no! It can’t! Adder: My marble Flamingo is a special beast. Its wording says IF not WHEN. Alana: Damn. Announcer: Just as prepared, Adder had out the perfect card to stop Alana in her tracks! Adder: It’s not like you are getting to my points this turn. My Material Beast Rubber Duck has more attack than your Lieutenant. Alana: Not for long. Adder: What? Alana: Yup. I thought you might have something to stop my combo so I planned ahead. I re-summon Enforcer’s Backman! Announcer: That’s right! Since she normal summoned an Enforcer this turn it can be special summoned again. Alana: 400 I attack your Material Beast Rubber Duck with Lieutenant Enforcer’s Lieutenant! Adder: But my monster has more attack! 1700 Alana: Now I activate the effect of my Backman! When an Enforcer’s monster attacks if I tribute this card the attacking monster gains 400 ATK! Adder: My monster still can’t be destroyed in battle! Alana: I know! Adder: (His monster takes the hit.) lp Alana: After battling my monster thanks to my Enforcer’s Recruitment your monster gains a reverse allegiance counter. Adder: {Those things have to do something.} Alana: I’ll set 2 cards face down and end my turn. Adder: It’s about to become my game. My go! I draw! I play Material Recovery! I reveal 1 Material Beast in my hand. (He reveals Material Beast Metal Mole.) Now I can summon Material beast Woodpecker from my graveyard! (A huge wooden bird appears.) 1400 Now I activate one of my face down cards! (A spell lifts up.) Alana: {I thought all his face downs were traps.} Adder: Material Beast Inferno!! This card destroys all Material Beasts on my field along with every monster on your field! Alana: {Wait, what was the point of summoning, if he was just going to blow everything up?} Adder: My Material Beast Woodpecker can’t destroyed by card effects! Alana: Oh I see! You want a free attack but I don’t think so! Activate my trap! Enforcer’s Full Scale Assault! Tanks, fighter jets, female soldiers with rocket launchers and automated weapons appear and start shooting at the other side of the field. Announcer: Oh my gosh!! What at counter attack!! Everyone in team Kizuna gulps. Alana: This card stops any card that has the effect of destroying a Enforcer’s monster or Enforcement card on my field! Adder: (He is speechless.) Alana: Continue. (She giggles a bit, teasing at the fact that that was all due to one card.) Adder: Err. Since your Lieutenant has more attack than my Rubber Duck I switch it into defense mode and end my turn. Alana: My turn. Draw! This turn my Lieutenant loses her extra attack points. (She smiles a bit.) Ready to find out what the reverse allegiance counters do? Adder: (He doesn’t know how to answer that question.) Alana: First I summon another Enforcer’s Lieutenant. 1600 Next I activate Enforcer’s S.H.E.I.L.D.! (She holds out a spell card showing 3 girls with bullet proof vest on ready to go to war.) This cards effect depends on the number of Enforcers I control. Adder: 2. Alana: If I control 2 I can take control of 1 monster with a reverse allegiance counter!! Adder: !! Alana: I take control of your Rubber Duck! (The two Lieutenants walk over to the duck and escort it over to Alana’s field.) Hey if ya can’t beat em’ make em’ join you. Delton: Great move! Alana: Now I’ll switch it into attack mode and have your own Material Beast Rubber Duck attack your Material Beast Woodpecker. Rubber Duck: 1700 Woodpecker: 1400 Victoria: It’s perfect. Since she can’t hope to defeat the duck by battle and knows that even if she found a way that it would become a material card she took it instead! Victor: Still he has 3 revealed already. Alana: (The duck is about to collide with the woodpecker.) Adder: I activate my trap card! (His trap lifts showing a picture of a woman’s hand touching a cloth.) When you attack a material Beast monster I can tribute 1 monster on my field to destroy the attacking monster! Alana: (She smiles knowing that’s not her monster.) Adder: (Woodpecker becomes soft wood as the duck run into it and stumbles falling and destroying them both upon impact with the ground.) My Woodpecker was used as a tribute so its effect doesn’t activate but the effect of Duck does. (Material Beast Rubber Duck becomes a ball of rubber then goes back to its owners hand as a material card.) cards: 4 Alana: Egh, two birds, one stone. Your field is empty! I launch an assault with my 2 monsters! (Her Lieutenants attack Adder directly, pulling out guns and shooting at him.) Announcer: If this attack hits the duel is over! Adder: lp I activate the effect of my final face down, Material Beast Diamond Humming Bird. This trap becomes a monster with 1800 defense points.) 1800 Alana: Tch… I call of my attack. (Neither of her monsters have enough attack to get past his traps defense.) I end my turn. Adder: Not that easy! I draw! I set 1 monster face down and end my turn. Alana: My turn I draw! I pass. {I know his defense monster must have enough defense points to block or else he would have made an offensive move.} Announcer: Seems like things are at a standstill. Victoria: These two duelists must have the same amount of strength. Jessoi: Even if Adder did have a monster stronger than her two Lieutenants he still wouldn’t be able to attack as they both say that the opponent can’t attack other Enforcer’s. Delton: They block for each other. Adder: My go! Draw! Now I flip my face down monster! Deck Spy! (A ninja appears wearing all black.) 500 Alana: {What? Deck spy!? He only has 600 DEF! I missed my chance!} Adder: This card has a flip effect that lets me Draw 1 card! (He draws.) Then I can look at the top 4 cards of my deck and put them in any order I want. (He picks his cards up.) {Yes, it’s almost here.} (He fixes up his cards and put them back.) Alana: (She speaks under her breath.) He is trying to set himself up perfectly. Adder: Next I set another monster in face down defense and end my turn. Alana: My turn! Draw! If you’re not going to make a move then I will! I release one of my Enforcer’s Lieutenants to advance summon Enforcer’s Ballistic Bullet! (An Enforcer with an AK 47 wearing a white scarf appears in a flash of sparks.) 2400 When this card is advance summoned I can add 1 Enforcer’s trap card from my deck to my hand! Adder: What are you going to get? Alana: (She takes her deck out of the duel disk and throws her cards up into the air she catches all of them before they hit the ground shuffles and returns the deck to the compartment before catching the card she chose.) I want Enforcer’s Wire Tap! I set 1 card. (She sets that trap.) Adder: {I better keep my eyes on that card.} Alana: Now I’ll have my Enforcer’s Lieutenant attack your Deck Spy! (She shoots the ninja in the heart.) Adder: (He puts the card in the graveyard.) Alana: I’ll follow that attack up with a shot but Ballistic Bullet! (The Enforcer starts shooting like a wild woman, completely shattering the diamond bird.) Adder: (He puts that in the grave too. Since it wasn’t originally a monster it doesn’t become material.) Alana: You don’t really have much left. Adder: I still won’t stop! I must win! Alana: I like your spirit. (Her cell phone rings. She takes it out and sees that it’s her boss. She gets a text telling her that there is a disturbance in D-energy somewhere around and that her day off is being cut short.) Damn… Adder: What? What’s going on? Alana: That was my superior. Duty calls, I have to go. Adder: Wait no. You can’t just leave in the middle of our duel! Alana: I’m sorry Adder, I want to continue the duel too but I really have to go. I don’t have a choice, it’ my job. (She smiles.) It was fun while it lasted though. Adder: You can’t leave. I have to win and prove that I am strong. Alana: (She raises her hand) Ref I qui- Adder: No! Alana: Huh? (She feels some sort of tug at her wrist.) hm? (She looks down as can see a almost transparent link between her wrist and his.) What the!? Adder: (His head is down and his eyes are covered by shadow.) When I said that you couldn’t leave….I meant it. You’re going to duel me! I will not be denied!! Alana: I’m stuck!? (She yanks at the cord but it’s no use. She can’t break it.) Adder: (His eyes have a deep dark blue tent to them.) Alana: {He must have some kind of duelbility that stops a duelist from leaving.} Adder: (He smiles almost sickly.) Alana: (Her smile disappears and the look of a warrior replaces it.) IF you don’t let me go right now Adder…I WILL treat this duel as a mission. From there you will be going against the law. Adder: I don’t care! Alana: (She takes deep breath.) Okay then… Commencing mission! Objective… terminate Adder Summers! 'Adder has lost it. Will Alana get out of this safely? Keep reading to find out. Guy’s I’m sooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. The 2 years wait is over. Starting now, new chapters of Prodigy will appear. Thank you for reading. Danzen. ' Category:Story Category:Prodigy